Aroma
by AlexSkye1898
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku are on their very first date since their shared confession. Will anything go right? Will something bad happen on their romantic rendezvous? Apparently, seeing some oldie chick flick is way too much trouble after all! Check out this wonderful sequel for "Fragrance" to see their initial step towards their relationship that defies all odds.


**Aroma**

 **Warnings:** swearing mostly from Katsuki's side, awkward first dates, they honestly struggle getting ready for one, watching _Titanic_ makes Katsuki 1000% done with life, Izuku being a cinnamon roll, some _Titanic_ spoilers, and cute fluff. You HAVE been warned!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything, everything belongs to its original owners!

 **Alex:** I could have them watch something more recent, but the reason I picked this movie is very specific. This date will switch between Katsuki and Izuku's POVs. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

 _What the actual hell did he agree to?_

That was the question floating in Bakugou Katsuki's head on the fated Saturday after asking Deku out. His confession wasn't exactly the most eloquent or romantic in history, but he got the message across. At least, he hopes so. Either way, he has until nine o' clock to get ready for the date. He even woke up at five in the morning because he couldn't get that damn smile out of his head. The curly haired boy looked so excited and happy, if his beaming grin that threatened to crack his face was enough proof of that. Deku seemed so fucking angelic that he doesn't know whether to kiss the living daylights out of him or growl in irritation that he's wrapped around the nerd's finger. Anyways, Katuski swore worse than a sailor when he was showered with freezing ice water for his morning bath. Some soap got into his eyes, making them more of a sinister red and causing twice the cussing power. After trying to kill himself from the shower, he got out quickly with a murderous gleam in his swollen irises. Shit, nothing is really going right this morning is what he decided right there and then. The sandy blond brushed his teeth with vigor while trying to prevent from making his gums bleed from the violent scrubbing then, automatically spitted out the mouth wash because it was fucking nasty. Katsuki just looked at the weird, possibly villainous wire brush that his mom forced upon him when he got his first girlfriend. Honestly, he simply runs his hands through the pale locks and goes off to school most of the time. He never bothered to put any actual effort into fixing his hair style at all, for anyone or anything. At least, until he started falling for the stupid geek.

The red eyed boy can admit to not giving any fucks if people thought he didn't even try to look nicer for once. But, he knew that Deku would appreciate if he attempted to fix himself up for their first date. He may act like a delinquent asshole, but he knows to leave a good impression on a date always starts with some hard work with appearance. Nearly tangling his short locks into the brush of doom wasn't the best thing happening to him at all. The bristles freaking hurt and pull on the strands too roughly, all respect for whoever has to go through that satanic ritual immediately goes through the roof. For some odd reason, the redness from the soap incident is gone and Katsuki is relieved that something is going right. Wearing just a towel, the hero-in-training ran to his closest to begin his search for anything that didn't smell weird or an ugly fashion disaster. No…no…what the hell is this thing?!...no….too dark….why do I even own this?….wore this before twice…..meh, okay….why does he have this gross green sweater there?…decent…eh…..need to wash that….ugh!…dammit!…I don't fucking have anything to wear….why do I have nothing to wear?!…fuck it, this red shirt and some jeans will be fine.

 _He wonders if Kaachan is freaking out just as much as he is…_

Midoriya Izuku wondered this question as he lazily woke up at around seven-twenty in the morning while having a minor brain meltdown on how fast he can get ready before his date arrives to pick him up. That thought brought a blush to his freckled face as he thought of the fact that he's going out with the person he likes. The curly haired boy got out of bed while scratching his belly as he headed towards the bathroom. The mildly warm water was rather pleasant to his body and greatly relieves some stress from the overwhelming, nerve-wracking sensation that he will be on a date in a couple of hours. He felt like he was in a daze as he mindlessly brushed his teeth before realizing he forgot to put toothpaste on it. An awkward chuckle broke out as he laughed at how ridiculous he must look. Green eyes shimmer more brightly after washing his face a couple of times, now he feels more refreshed. Walking to the kitchen for some a light breakfast, he thought about Kaachan's expression after accepting his rather….interesting confession. Izuku never saw him look so happy before in their whole lives and he's not exaggerating. The sandy blond seemed so surprised, yet happy when he agreed to the date. That grin wasn't something he would forget anytime soon, how it literally made Kacchan shine like nothing else in the world with the exception of All Might naturally.

The memories rushing through his head soon awoken him from the daydream and barely noticing that he had been eating nothing but air for the last five minutes. Hands quickly cover his face in mortification at what he's doing. First the toothpaste thing, now his own bowl of cereal, why is the universe so mean to him? After eating a proper meal, he immediately went back to his room to look for something to put on. Which got him thinking to what in the world would his date would wear. Considering it's their first date, maybe it's better to go a little dressed up? Either way, it's far less embarrassing than going underdressed for the occasion. Grabbing his brush, Izuku slowly went through his rather untamable curls that choose not to work with him today! Seriously? Of all days, it's the moment that he goes on his first date that something like this happens. He briefly fought his own hairbrush for a good ten minutes before finally being free from the horrid torture, why does he go through this very painful experience? Maybe he should ask his mom to help him, no, bad idea. Going through his closet wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing he's done in life, but he does have to pick some kind of outfit. After much contemplating whether he should wear a yellow or white shirt, he picked out a forest green one. Izuku smiles at himself in the bathroom mirror during his final checkup, perfect!

 _The nerd can clean up nice, but the hell is Titanic?_

Katsuki didn't know what to think as they walked through town, vaguely paying attention to whatever is surrounding them, yet actively avoiding eye contact out of pure embarrassment. This isn't what he had in mind when he thinks about their first date. A comfort to his rapidly beating heart is the fact that Deku seems as nervous as he feels. Trying and failing to not blush in ten furious shades of red, they head off to the theater. One of the advertising posters has this large ass ship apparently sinking into a dark, stormy sea. The sandy blond is a bit fascinated by the idea of this huge boat just somehow going underwater, above the vessel, there's a vague picture of a handsome man and some beautiful woman with red curls in a loving embrace. He hopes that the movie doesn't revolve around some stupid love story, but he knows that it might be something Deku might like. A red eyes twitches after they got their tickets and snacks as they look for a place to sit down to enjoy the film. Luckily, they got there early enough to check out some cool trailers. There's a horror movie coming out in a couple of months that looks fake as fuck, an action piece trying too hard to be cool, two romance ones, and what seems to be a questionable historical film. Katsuki clicks his tongue in annoyance that nothing decent is going to show up anytime soon. At least he can use the trailers as an excuse to check out how good (sexy) his date looks. Then, since the world is against him, the movie starts. Scarlet red irises soften in relief when the film begins with a "based on a true story" caption on the screen. Well, he doesn't have to truly worry about feeling awkward by a little unwanted romance. The beginning is okay at best, but he's impressed by the size of the _Titanic_.

Briefly wondering how they got to build that humongous vessal in the first place, he didn't realize that he reached for the shared popcorn at the same time as Deku. They reacted at the other's touch while flushing madly then, switched their gazes immediately to the movie. A silent chocking sound rumbles in his throat when he sees the inside of the boat. Like, damn, how in the fucking world did they manage to fit all that shit into it? Everything was blindingly sparkling or covered in some sort of expensive gems, he swears that the actors' teeth glimmer in the lights. Katsuki feels a bit like Jack, ya know, the guy that doesn't give two fucks about people thought of him or his status. He can sense a kind of connection to the charming, low class man that defies all the social norms from the moment he saves Rose from trying to drown herself. The whole "king of the world" scene is what he felt in the past when his Quirk manifested and everyone surrounding him praised for such a being blessed by a strong, flashy power. Now, he thinks he kind of improved, maybe not that much. Either way, watching the two wildly dance without a care while knowing that something is going to go wrong is pretty amusing and nerve wracking for him. The drawing part made him swallow a lump that he didn't realize was there in the first place while actively avoiding looking at the person next to him. Of course he does want to kiss and hold hands with Deku, but he's not so sure about sex at this stage. The awkward moment was over when suddenly, that huge ass ship sinks like a bitch from hitting the iceberg. Gripping his soda tightly is the result from feeling on edge from seeing the passengers trying to get to the life boats to safety. The part about Jack having to die was bullshit, he didn't necessarily have to go out like that. He could've easily lifted himself on to the driftwood and get rescued by the coast guard that saved Rose. Theatrics aside, the whole film was good if it wasn't for the overly sad song they used or the love story that obviously didn't exist. Katsuki felt like he can finally relax and fucking breathe when they got to leave the damn theater.

 _Kacchan looks good, but why was it a good idea to watch that movie?_

It looked kind of interesting based on the poster he saw before they entered the theater. He has heard that it was based on a true story about a ship that seriously sank some time ago and that it was a miracle that a large number of people managed to survive. The movies were having that "Oldie Film" days or something since the movie did come out when they were children, barely old enough to really understand what was happening in the film. Though, to be honest, he hopes its not as sad as he fears it to be. But, it was a bit hard to concentrate with his hot date sitting right next to him. Izuku is in awe over the size of the boat, how long did it take to build that thing? What caused something so mighty and large to go underwater? Either way, he can sort of see the appeal the movie so far; to be fair, Leonardo DiCaprio is as handsome as Rose is beautiful appearance wise. The whole scene of showing off this magnificent vessel was a bit overwhelming plus, all that class system stuff made him think of how scarily similar it is to their Quirk-based society. That "king of the world" part was rather amusing to see since it kind of reminds him of a certain sandy blond by his side. As the movie progressed, their hands somehow met halfway and quickly pulled away. It became a little awkward for a while, but he couldn't ignore how much Kacchan's hand was shaking in that brief moment. He thought he was the only one feeling nervous, that really wasn't the case after all.

The drawing scene made Izuku squirm a bit since topics like that did seem to cause a rather large amount of embarrassment flow through him. He supposes that his date doesn't feel that sort of uncomfortable watching that kind of intimacy. Before he knew it, the whole boat was sinking rapidly into the dark sea. Passengers were running around, screaming and people begging to be saved as the lifeboats quickly filled up one by one. Waves were crashing around, the thunderstorm is vicious, and the entire boots of the vessel is full of water. The whole is a total disaster and the entire descend into the ocean had barely begun. Green orbs shut for majority of that horrific sight then, an extremely hot warmth took over his body towards relaxation. He opens his eyes slightly while trying to see what is giving him a sense of comfort, only to be answered by the feverishly blushing red eyed boy grasping his hand. Feeling a bit calmer, he turned back to the film with some ease in his heart. The whole time, he kind of connects to Rose in a way. Always being labeled as something just because one is born into it does not mean that you are stuck like that forever. Just like her, he defied society's standards and shaped himself into the person he wanted to be. Either way, the film could have ended a bit differently; honestly, Jack can just lift himself on the raft to be with Rose. He can't complain too much, it was a decent (okay) movie to see on his first date. To be a bit fair, he was kind of distracted by something else entirely that had absolutely nothing to do with the movie at all.

"I'm hella done with life."

"Kacchan, don't be mean…it was really nice."

"Whatever, Angel Freckles"

"Um….did you just…?"

"Huh?…oh fuck! Shit! Forget that I said that!"

"No way, I think it's cute!"

"It's not cute! Shut the fuck up!"

"Aw~! But, I can't give you a nickname?"

"You already have one for me….…stupid shit nerd."

"Hahaha! So, here are we going next?"

"Arcade…need to smack the hell out of black belt ass."

"Of course, let's go!"

"Damn….."

 _Katsuki may not like any romantic shit, but it was worth seeing Deku smile._

 _Izuku rarely ever see it, so he takes in the opportunity to see Kacchan laugh._

* * *

 **The End**

 **Alex:** thank you for reading, I hope you Peeps loved Aroma! Alright, leave a review if you like and fluff up your feathers for more fics! Bye bye!


End file.
